Fairy Tail - This Man
by FrozenKeys671
Summary: Gray and his twins Grey and Grayson and the rest of Magnolia are going through some crazy scary stuff. It happens all because this mysterious man in a coffin falls from the sky. I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights go to Hiro Mashima.
1. Chapter 1

On one of two big hills sandwiching the sleepy little town of Magnolia, twins Grey and Grayson; age five; sat gazing at the stars. In the throes of boredom, Grayson bit and chewed at his nails, tearing them off in thin strips before spitting them out through his teeth. Grey looked over, disgusted. "Stop slobbering all over your fingers! Why do you have to do that?"

"Better than staring at the moon while we wait for dad to get better," replied Grayson. Grey eyed the silver crescent moon hanging in the sky and frowned. Even though the stars reminded him about his mother, all he could think of was how much the moon resembled one of his brother's nails, frayed edged and all. "You're ruining the mood," he muttered. Grayson spit at the ground. "What mood?"

The air was crisp as a juicy green apple from their neighbor Mrs. Redfox's tree, it was a rare kind of autumn cold that clung on and soaked through the core. No matter, the twins were bundled in so many layers of puffy fabric; they might roll down the hill if they lose their footing. Grayson's navy eyes suddenly widened. Among the stars appeared a bright indigo blaze with long streaking tail, arching its way across the heavens sky. "Look!" he shouted elbowing his brother. "A falling star!" They watched in wonder as the object continued its descent, glowing brighter, and brighter... and brighter still. "I've never seen one last _this_ long," remarked Grayson.

* * *

Down at Fairy Tail Tavern, patrons were throwing darts and chucking dice, playing board games while tossing back strong drafts. A massive glass goblet, empty but for a few amber drops at the bottom, sat on the counter in front of Gray. He was slumped at his stool, holding a half-eaten green apple in one hand. Levy gave him three of these each day, two for his sons and one for himself. This was more of an act of placation than kindness.

_"They're sweet boys Gray," she told him, "but really Gray, they needn't steal my apples. I can spare a few everyday. If they'll stop hauling them away in their underwear. Seriously Gray, I thought Lucy disciplined them to not have that stripping habit of yours!" Gray could only look down, embarrassed._

He crunched into the apple, hating the way its flesh dug at his gums, but figured they were good for his health. And being too lazy to cut them into slices, this was the easiest way to eat them. "Hey Underwear Model, you want another one or what?" The bartender's question interrupted Gray's thoughts. He had a habit of calling Gray "Underwear Model" - or "Naked Prince," or some other random name for him - because Gray was always seen half naked, or fully naked and he wouldn't even realize until someone points it out. . Gray wasn't sure if it was a sign of affection or mean-spirited teasing. He raised his free hand and shook his head. He needed to sober up, " get better," before picking up his boys. He'd dropped them off at the hill to play for the evening while he ran errands in town. They would be ready to come home soon.

The bartender wiped the dirty counter with a dirtier rag. "Fine. So now you sit there while I watch that apple rot in your hand, eh?" He sighed. "Aw go on then, be a naked furniture for all I care." Gray shrugged. He was leaning toward mean-spirited teasing. Gray didn't even realize he was naked, he got up to go search for his clothes and sat back down when he was fully dressed. The bartender gave him a disapproving look.

Gray looked at the picture hanging on the wall behind the bartender. He can name pretty much everyone in the picture starting from A to Z. Gray sighed. He can still remember the day he first came here. It was a noisy, chaotic and loud place. He remembers all the "no meaning" fights he, Natsu and Gajeel used to have, and having Erza knock all three of them out for causing such a loud ruckus.

Gray even remembers the day he first met her, Lucy, it started out as a bad start for him. Him, Natsu and everyone else in the tavern were fighting starting our usual brawls, and for him being only in his boxers, was taken off by the hot head himself. Lucy freaking out "tried" to cover her eyes (but come on, would you really want to cover your eyes if you saw him naked?), didn't know what to do. Gray being the oblivious idiot noticed her and straight out asked to borrow her underwear. Lucy freaked out even more and hit the poor guy. Gray had to chuckle at that. As the days passed, he got to know Lucy more. He might even say he had a crush on her, heck, he fell for her. Ever since she joined the place, the tavern has never been more brighter; more energetic than before. He wanted to confess to her, but couldn't because people were saying she liked Natsu. He didn't want to believe it, but seeing the way she is always around him everyday he just let it go. But if it wasn't for Cana or Mira's help, he wouldn't have known Lucy had the same feelings he had for her.

And the owner of the place, Makarov Dreyar, a funny small old man. He made the place feel more like a home for us. He would consider us as his children, and we wouldn't mind. It was like the Fairy Tail Tavern was a home, a home for those who don't want to be lost again. But ever since he past, things have changed. It was still a rowdy place, but it wasn't feeling like a home at times. Along with Mira, after she retired, there wasn't a performance everyday. And them, them not being here to brighten up the place. _"I__t's not like how it used to be," _Gray thought.

* * *

The star had finally burned itself out, but it's path through the sky could still be traced as it crossed other celestial lights, briefly exulting their glow - a black husk cruising silent on a sea of night. Wonder turned into fear when the boys realized its trajectory would land dangerously close the to the very spot where they now stood. It all happened so suddenly: one instant it was a tiny speck, the next, a hulking harbinger of death screaming earthward. The boys had little time to do anything but embrace one another. The object bore down on them with relentless fury before slamming into the hillside, sending the earth into violent convulsions as plumes of soil erupted. A spray of hot dirt rained down at their feet. When all was settled and quiet, they dug their fingers out of each other's back and cautiously advanced down. For once, Grey actually appreciated his brother's nail-biting.

Embedded in the smoldering crater lay a prefect rectangular slab of stone. It was a deep black color, dappled with glittering flecks of green. The surface was smooth and shiny as water. Indeed, Grayson removed a mitten and reached out to touch it, his fingers actually felt wet. He quickly withdrew them, for the stone was freezing cold. The most interesting aspect of the object, though, was the man inside.

Through a seamless glass top, they gazed upon his features. He was racially indefinable. In fact, traces of all races seemed to show on his face, without any one trait taking dominance. His skin was darkly tanned (_maybe by the stars, thought Grey_). Despite the bald head, he did not look very old, no more than perhaps the age of fifty, although his cheeks were cut with wrinkles deep enough to channel tears - assuming, of course, he'd ever had a reason to cry (_being dead seemed like a pretty good reason, thought Grayson_). Crow's-feet crept at the corners of his eyes. They were closed peacefully, and he lay as still as the stone that entombed him. He was a tall man, at least half a head taller than anyone else in town, and wrapped in a black shroud from shoulder to feet.

Puffs of air poured from the gaping mouths of the twins. "Is...is this what a star is?" asked Grey to no one in particular.


	2. Chapter 2

Scores of boots came scurrying up the hill. Those towns folks who had seen the fire in the sky, and heard the ensuing thunder, went off to indulge their curiosity. Some

took it upon themselves to act as criers, running from home to home or shop to shop with the announcement that "something has fallen from the skies!" One such crier

burst into Fairy Tail Tavern just as Gray was raising a spoonful of soup to his mouth. "Gray," he panted, "your boys...something's crashed! They were there. They're okay,

a little shaken, but come quick!" Starving but sobered, Gray threw down the spoon and bolted outside. "Hey Stripper! Don't forget to pay for that!" shouted the

bartender after him. Gray ran to his car and hit the firing switch after pumping a good amount of fuel pressure. He opened the throttle, and the vehicle hurtled him down

the road. - There was a crowd on the hill when Gray arrived. He picked his way through it, finding his sons near the center of the crater. Getting no response after

hugging them, he saw that they were staring transfixed at a black object in the hole. Everyone was. Gray got closer. "What is that?" he asked. Heads were scratched,

brows wiped, dusty suspenders anxiously tugged at. "I don't know, but he looks...familiar," said a woman. "He does!" agreed another. "I swear I've seen him before, but

where?" Following many minutes of excited chatter, it became clear that the man in the stone was recognized by all who saw him, including Gray. Yet nobody could

remember where they seen him. That is, not until Grey spoke up. "He's from my dream," he announced. Grayson's eyes lit up. " No, no, he's from my dream!" Another

voice in the crowd yelled out, "They're right! I've seen this man in my dreams too!" "So have I," said Gray, with growing realization. "And more than once." The mere sight

of the man, with the revelation of his pervasive dream presence, was like a key unlocking a memory the brain had long ago sought to hide, but forgotten why. More

chatter. Most could remember the man from at least one dream. Some had dreamed of him recently, others many years ago, with dim recollection. But nobody could

remember the man ever doing anything apart from simply being there, watching the dreamer. Nor was anyone sure what this all meant, or what they should now do with

him. "Let's get him out of there," suggested a man, "and make sure if he's really dead." A few of the townspeople left to fetch tools, and when they returned, they set

about their task of extraction. But it was no use. The glass lid was not glass at all. No use of saw, ax, or hammer would leave as much as a scratch on its strange

iridescent surface. It was getting late, so the crowd reluctantly dispersed. Back at home, Grey asked his dad and odd question as he tucked him into bed: "Dad, do the

dead dream?" Gray planted a kiss on his son's forehead. Gray's wife had been a self-professed medium, engendering in him a deep reverence for the things that lurk

behind death's veil. She was hanged by a mob a year after the twins were born. "Oh yes, the dead can dream," he answered, echoing his wife's words. "They dream of

the living every time we dream of them." That night he dreamt of Lucy and all the good times him and the team had together before everything changed. "Oh Lucy," he

mumbled in his sleep. - By morning, there was a disturbing news: a little girl had gone deaf overnight, and awoken with a message. She 'd seen the man in her

dreams, only this time he'd spoken to her, and urged her to relay his every word. The message? "Sweep your stern gaze across mine and tremble." Some people went

to see the man again, and came back with reports that a faint smile now showed at the corners of his mouth. The next day brought similar news: only this time a boy

had woken up without the ability to speak. He wrote down a message from the man in his dream: " Five days, five windows to the world lost." Everyone in Magnolia

was abuzz with speculation. Some of the questions were obvious: where had the man come from, why was here, what did his messages mean? Yet the fascination

turned to fixation, and soon townspeople were squabbling over every detail about the man, even things so trivial as his hypothetical hobbies, native language, or diet.

Grey and Grayson, for their part, decided he would enjoy Mrs. Redfox's apples, and began leaving them piled at his coffin.


	3. Chapter 3

Against the backdrop of this irrational obsession, young children continued to wake having lost one of their sensory faculties, and carrying with them a message. On

Monday, little Haru down the street woke to find her nose quite useless: "After the fifth, I make judgment by month's end." On Tuesday, Grayson himself informed his

father he could not taste his breakfast. Gray knelt and grabbed him by the shoulders, looking him straight in the eye. "Did you see the man, Grayson? What did he tell

you?" Grayson beamed holding his chin. "Yes! I remembered every word! He told me that..." Looking down at the floor, squinting with concentration, he slowly recited

the words. "That 'those who listen for my calling see rich reward.'" Grayson turned to his brother. "See? He came to me again, not you! I told he liked me more!" Grey

stuck his tongue out in response. But on Wednesday, it was Grey who beamed as he came bouncing down the stairs with news that he could not feel a thing with his

fingers. "See! He does like me!" he taunted his brother, even as his hands flopped about. "Dad, the man said 'and the light of my eyes will burn to oblivion to those

souls unworthy.'" He said it over and over, until he knew I could repeat it. "What does it mean?" This was almost too much for Gray to handle. - Word quickly spread

that Gray's boys were the latest affected. There was some doubt whether they would be the last. There had been reports of anarchic behavior throughout town in

recent days. Gajeel Redfox drove his truck through the front doors of the public library, injuring three. And Laxus Dreyar smashed every window in Fairy Tail Tavern

before setting it ablaze. When asked why, both men could only say they thought it's what the "dream man" wanted. Although they committed these disasters, they

weren't charged for the damages. There were also reports about the smile on the man's face grew wider on each passing night. Gray needed to see this for himself,

and he drove to the hill. To get there by car or carriage required bending around a large lake at the edge of town. The late sun threw creeping sheen across its

surface that reminded him of the coffin's top, and he could see throngs of people walking along the bank on their way to the hill. Upon arriving he parked at the bottom

and started climbing up. The ground was cold and firm, making an easy trek. As Gray neared the crater, he saw a man already there, kneeling at the coffin. The man

was alone but whispering to himself, and when Gray called out, he got no reply. He came closer, seeing the man's eyes closed, hands clasped, and lips feverishly

moving. He was praying, praying to the smiling man in the coffin. The sight made Gray's stomach turn. It felt like there were snakes slithering though his intestines, and

he thought he would be sick. He could not explain this sudden wave of intense repulsion, but he knew he needed to get away from there. The man who was praying

began rocking back and forth as Gray scrambled down the hill. Mira was waiting for him on his front porch. It was dark now, and the crickets' chirps filled the air. "They

burnt it down Gray," she said as he pulled into the driveway. "There are rumors about him leaving his coffin at night, you see. That's what your boys told me, Lisanna

and the others. But the apples they left were rotting. Suppose there was something wrong with them. So they burn down Levy's tree." She smiled. "We watched them

set the fire in the moonlight. The one - there's something wrong with him..." Her voice trailed off. Gray, still sitting in his car, could only look down. - The end of the

month was drawing near, so a town meeting was called. Conversation centered on the man in the coffin. The townsfolk were essentially split into two camps. The one

with the loudest fuss was the group of people from Fairy Tail Tavern. "So he's smiling. Don't mean nothing. I've seen dead muscles do weird things," said Macao. "On

the other hand, some of the towns people think it's a sign of great things to come for this town, if we're worthy." He sipped at his drink. "Well I say we are. I say leave

him and see what happens," said Bixslow. "Leave him? Nonsense! Send it back!" declared another man. "Send it back to where ever it came from, in-in...in a giant

balloon! You all heard his warnings. This cold little coffin stinks of age and doom!" "A bit dramatic, aren't we Droy?" replied Elfman. Then he yelled something about

being a man and sat back down. Nevertheless, a vote was taken, and the balloon idea won out by a small margin. Magnolia would rid itself of its mystery. - On the eve

of "the desperate launch," as it came to be known, a heavy fog rolled into town. An overnight frost laid a sparkling blanket of icy diamonds atop Gray's yard, and the

full force of winter would be on its way before long. Gray was in bed when a bright light roused him. Half awake, he thought it as a figment of a dream and buried his

head in the pillow, but it refused to leave. He propped himself up on a sleep-numbed arm. The light persisted through a bedroom window, so he put on his pants,

slipped into his shoes, and went outside to investigate. The smokey haze obscured all but the closest objects. Straying only a few feet from the house risked total

disorientation. Gray edged his way toward the light, calling out, "Who's out there?" He saw that the light was actually two separate beams side by side, and thought

perhaps they were the headlights of his car. "If you're trying to steal my car, I got a gun so you can just forget about it," he lied. The lights turned toward him, forcing

Gray to shield his eyes. As soon as they struck his face, he felt a deep chill and shivered. Then footsteps came crunching over the frosted grass. Spider legs crawled

across his skin as they approached. It felt as if the beams were eating away at him, and he longed to be back in bed beneath the comfort of a thick blanket. It was too

cold, too cold even for Gray. When the footsteps stopped, Gray, blinded, discerned of the presence of another standing before him in the light. "Wh-who's there, who

are you?" An intrusive noise entered his head in response. It seemed less a voice than pure thought, and conveyed in an instant complex message to him, which if

roughly translated into words was as followed: "Behold an archetype standing, scourge of a thousand lifetimes. Through five stolen windows, small as they are, do I

know the waking world and entered it. I hold hands with those who yearn to court the cosmic chaos, but do not realize it. It is a beautiful and natural thing. By gradual

action it releases you from illusion, transforms you from beast to god. It bores through the very fabric of time and dimension to mind's core, carrying away the higher

self through resulting tunnel. Still, some resist. When a people unknown to your annals gained the proper means, they sent me away. Intolerant. Fearful. You

understand. Yet patient orbits have conspired to return me. I am not cruel. I am selective. I am bored. And I seek new vistas. We will meet again, you and I. But the

next time we meet, it won't be a good ending for you. So watch out." After a pause, the lights turned away. Gray fell to his knees with a throbbing pain at his temples.

He glanced up just to make out the form of a tall, thin figure with beams emanating from the head where the eyes should be. Like a shadow cast from a long-forgotten

dream, the dark shape faded back into the mist, and the lights dimmed.


	4. Chapter 4

The balloon was borrowed from the nearest neighboring town of Fiore, eighteen miles to the south. On the day of the launch, a frigid day fraught with anticipation, it was

secured to the coffin and inflated. Gray held his sons close as they watched it rise into the sky. What a strange sight, to see that black stone dangling from the giant

teardrop shape, glinting different colors of the rainbow as it twisted and turn. The twins' navy eyes watered, and they looked at each other with wistful expressions.

Nobody said a word. - In the outskirts of Fiore, two young girls found a collapsed balloon. Peeling away heavy folds of fabric, they uncovered a slab of black stone whose

glass lid had been shattered to a million shards. They'd heard the tails of Magnolia, and raced into town with news of their discovery. Some were afraid, and with

trembling hands drew signs of protection against their chests. But others gladdened at the news of the coffin, and dreamed en-tracing dreams of all the wonderful things

the man might bring. "This man comes our way!" they shouted to one another. "Glories that be, he comes our way free of bonds! Watch for him, watch for him in your

dreams!" And they waited.

* * *

_~Four Years Ago~ _

_"Lucy, Erza, look we've got something!" yelled Natsu. "What do we have here, and more importantly what's inside it?" Lucy asked. "From the looks of it, it seems to be _

_a man inside a coffin," replied Erza. "Let's bring it back to the lab, we need to investigate this."_

* * *

_~Twenty Days Later~ _

_"Lucy, Lucy what's wrong listen to me this isn't you!" exclaimed Erza. "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW LUCY, IT'S US NATSU AND ERZA!" Natsu shouted. Lucy didn't listen all was_

_ heard from her was a chuckle and the words that came from her mouth, "Stop? But it's what the man told me to do, he told me to kill all the people I can't trust and _

_you two are them." She was slowly walking forward with a knife in each hand, both covered in blood. Behind her laid a security guard who helped them bring the man _

_in to the lab, his head was split in half and stomach was slashed open. "Lucy stop please just calm down," pleaded Erza not knowing what to do. "It's okay Erza, I'll be_

_ calm once you two are out of this world," Lucy looked at them with psychotic eyes and a big creepy smile. Then she laughed, her laughter got louder every step. "NO _

_LUCY!" Lucy charged at them while Natsu tried to stop her. It was too late though, it all happened too fast. Natsu pushed Erza out-of-the-way so he can try to stop _

_the knives in Lucy's hands from hitting them, but he didn't think fast enough when Lucy ducked down and went straight for his stomach and chest. Erza was shocked _

_to see Lucy stab Natsu in two parts of his body. **(Natsu, no...what's going on? WHAT'S HAPPENING?!)** Erza didn't even notice that Lucy was in front of her, what broke _

_her out of her thoughts was the knife that slit her neck and the other that stabbed at her heart. When Erza looked at Lucy, all she saw was dark eyes showing death. _

_Then she saw Lucy pouring gasoline around the place. After that, she lit a match and flicked it to the ground everything went ablaze. Even though Erza's neck was cut_

_ open, she managed to say "Yo- you.. nev- never meant to do this L-Lu-Lucy... I... know you mean no harm...most especially...t-to.. family." She paused, eyes slowly _

_closing, "I forgive you..." Then Lucy came back to her senses. She was shocked to see the lab in flames, but what caught her attention from being shocked to mortified_

_ was seeing Erza and Natsu's bodies on the floor, dead. Lucy didn't have time to get them out of the burning building because the place was falling apart. When she _

_got out, she was shaking, trembling, scared. She was scared of what she did, she saw herself kill her two good friends all because of him. That man, he caused her to _

_do it! She was screaming, yelling, crying. Who does she blame? Herself for killing them or the man in the coffin? She didn't know what to do, it's usually Erza or Natsu _

_that drags her into things. "What am I going to tell the others? Will they forgive me, will they get rid of me? What will they do?" she was desperate for help. What she _

_didn't know was that two people watched the part where she killed Natsu and Erza, and they ran back to tell the town._

* * *

_~Two Days Later~ _

_Lucy was walking in the forest, not knowing where to go. She needed help really badly, she wanted to be back at home with her family. **(Erza, Natsu, I'm really sorry. I **_

_**didn't mean to, I hope you two forgive me.)** Lucy was on a verge of tears until she heard shouting coming from where she came from. "There she is get her!" yelled the_

_ angry mob. "What?! No please don't do this I didn't do anything wrong!" pleaded Lucy. The mob didn't listen, "Get her, bound her get rid of her before she kills the rest _

_of us!" "NO! PLEASE! IT WASN'T ME, IT WAS THAT MAN, HIM THE MAN IN THE COFFIN! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" Cried Lucy. "HANG HER! GET RID OF HER!" came the _

_angry mob's reply. They tied a rope to Lucy's neck and was getting ready to hang her. "Any last words witch?" asked one of the soldiers. Lucy said nothing, all that _

_was going through her mind was the scared and shocked looks on Erza and Natsu's faces. Tears rushed down her face as she was facing death. She was also thinking _

_about Gray and the twins as they would now live a life without her. Then she remembered the man in the coffin, she couldn't bear to have that man hurt her family._

_ She wanted to warn Gray, Levy, the twins and the others about him but she wasn't going to be able to get out of this end of her time-line. So after all her thoughts, _

_the last words she said were "It's never good to mess with life's mysteries, I learned that the hard way. Gray... I'm sorry I have to leave you, the twins and the _

_others..." she paused as more tears cascaded down her face like waterfalls. "Goodbye Gray." After that, Lucy wasn't able to spend the rest of her life with her family, _

_all because of that man._


End file.
